yoshisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants transcripts
Karen's Birthday * Karen: Plankton, it's my birthday today. * Plankton: Yes, very exciting! (Karen and Plankton gets excited.) * Pearl: Karen near me! Pearl Krabs is here! * Plankton: Pearl, no. Karen does not like it. * SpongeBob: Sandy? I got my Gary! * Sandy: Hello, SpongeBob! Welcome to the treedome. My name is Sandy Cheeks, and I want you to see my new pet called Puffy The Pufferfish! * SpongeBob: Who is Puffy The Pufferfish? * Patrick: Hello, SpongeBob and Sandy! * Sandy: Okay then, he's the pufferfish called Puffy. * Karen: I'm gonna make my own news announcement! * Plankton: But Karen, the Chum Bucket only supports news tomorrow! * French Narrator: One day later... * Karen: Hello, my birthday news, I am Karen Plankton. And my special day is my birthday! * Mr. Krabs: Eat at the Krusty Krab! * Con Man: This Krabby Patty's gone unlucky! * Squidward: We don't want to watch that Old Man Walker steals Con Man's Hat. * Old Man Walker: Or I will! (Old Man Walker steals Con Man's Hat.) * Con Man: HEY! GIVE IT BACK! GRR! * Nat Peterson: Oh this hat! * Abigail Marge: GET HIM, NAT! * Sandals: STOP! * Mable: Elder woman can't run fastest! * Nancy Suzy Fish: Yes, Nancy has one chum! * SpongeBob: SpongeBob to the rescue! * Mrs. Puff: Karen is Teacher. So that Mrs. Puff is leaving. Bye, class! * Karen: Welcome to Boating School! My name is Teacher! And the chum bucket's supreme! * Plankton: Your name, computer? * Karen: Teacher. * Plankton: Teacher. Plankton Sheldon without teachers! * Old Man Walker: 3 Old Man Walkers?! Huh! * Plankton: What about, Flankton and Cashina? * Nathiel: This Bikini Bottomite has no but me Nathiel Waters! * Karen: Tell your class your name! * Wobbles: I am Wobbles Martin Fish! * Karen: Good name. (Loud noises heard.) * Plankton: Karen?!!! * Karen: No, I'm not Karen, I'm Teacher. * Plankton: I'm warning you! * Nathiel Waters: There's the teacher! * Mrs. Puff: Hello citizens! * Karen: Welcome, Mrs. Puff! * Mrs. Puff: Get out of my seat! * Karen: Which did not recognize Karen, I mean Plankton! * Pearl: KAREN! * Karen: Stop this! (the screen shows GO AWAY!) * Pearl: Okay then, silly Gal Pal! * French Narrator: Ahh, Karen Plankton's birthday was so fun, and thank you for your business. Sandy, You're Fired! * SpongeBob: Sandy, I've got your pufferfish! * Sandy: Puffy The Pufferfish, what did you ask me for? * Puffy: Computer Wives! * Sandy: Puffy, you're not old enough for computer wives as Karen Plankton. * SpongeBob: How old is Puffy? * Sandy: He is 1 year old. * Karen: Hello, SpongeBob, Sandy and, what is the pufferfish's name? * Sandy: Puffy. * Karen: Who is Puffy? * Sandy: He's my pet pufferfish! * Karen: Pufferfishes are not allowed in your treedome, Sandy. * Sandy: Yes they are! * Karen: Hmm, it seems. * Frank The Lifeguard: I got this Frank wearing a red shirt fish! * Frank: Wow, lifeguard! But Nathiel Waters? * Nathiel Waters: Ugh, I d- what?! (Nathiel Waters shows Sandy's pets.) * Sandy: Nathiel Waters, but Clay, Henry Bart and Old Man Walker? * Clay: Clay dust! * Henry Bart: Yes, I am Henry Bart. * Old Man Walker: And Old Man Walker! * Mable Monica: This elder Mable's getting here lady. * Mable: What Mable Monica? * Mable Monica: Mable your elderly, Sandy's pufferfish must should be here with her pet is Mrs. Puff * Sandy: My pufferfish is not Mrs. Puff, that's Puffy! * Plankton: So here is..... * Karen: SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Mrs. Puff, Gary, Sandy and me. * Plankton: In our chum house supreme. * Karen: A computer wife stands for... Karen 2. * Karen 2: What are you? * SpongeBob: SpongeBob SquarePants. * Sandy: And Sandy Cheeks. * Squidward: Tentacles Squid-, hmm, SQUIDWARD TENTACLES! * Mr. Krabs: Is Pearl here? * Pearl: I love Karen! * Karen: Pearl, no! * Pearl: No, Pearl is here wify. * Abigail: Hello, critters con, did Mable Monica get her discussions with Nancy Suzy Fish? * Nancy: Abigail, I'm your girlfriend. * Mable Monica: Nancy Suzy Fish, and Abigail Marge, is Nat Peterson? * Nat: YES! IT'S NAT! * Nancy: I never seen Nat, Abigail! * Nat: Abigail! * Mable Monica: No, they called me Monica. * Abigail: I am Abigail. * Nancy: My full name is Nancy Suzy Fish. * Harold Red Fish: Jenkins? * Mary: Old Man Jenkins is a farmer! * Old Man Walker: What's my name? * Sandy: Old Man Jenkins Mr. Walker. * Gary: Meow. Greetings, I am Gary The Snail. * Flats The Flounder: Flats is here. * Sandy: I don't need this suit outfit anymore. And bikini. * Nathiel: Sandy, put your bikini and your suit back on! * Sandy: Why do I always put my bikini and my suit back on? * Abigail: YOU'RE FIRED! * Sandy: (cries) I got fired! * SpongeBob: Sandy, you are not fired. * Shubie: Not fired! * Abigail: Yes SHE Is! * Nancy: Okay then Sandy, we have Nancy here. * Sandy: At least I'm not fired! * Pizza Pete: Senor Taco, Noodleman, Mister Weiner, Nugget Guy and Flankton, fire Sandy! * Mister Weiner: A weenie is not you, Pizza Pete. * Senor Taco: Burrito, as my great taco! * Patrick: What about Karen here wife! *Noodleman: Sandy, You're Fired! *Nugget Guy: Do not fire me, Abigail! *Nancy: Wait! Nazz, Abigail's loyalty is updating! *Shubie: Nat and Abigail, can you not stop the presses? *Nat: Shubie Peterson, you wouldn't know if you tried. *Abigail: Sandy! *Patrick: NO! (screams) *Abigail: It's me, Abigail you nitwit! *Nathiel: Signing from post, Nathiel Waters! *Karen: Sandy is not fired anymore. *Sandy: Yay! *Narrator: Ahh, Sandy Cheeks and other Bikini Bottomites are behaved so the end. SpongeBob's Computer Wife * Narrator: Ahh, SpongeBob's house, with Gary The Snail. * SpongeBob: (turns off clock.) Gary, I had that dream again! We're going to the Krusty Krab! * Gary: Meeeow. * SpongeBob: Come on gare-bear, we're going readyly. * (cut scene to Krusty Krab) * Mr. Krabs: I'm ready for me money. * SpongeBob: Hi, Mr. Krabs! We're getting a new Karen. * Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, are you getting a new Karen? * SpongeBob: Yes I am getting a new Karen. * Nathiel Waters: Can I have a napkin? * Squidward: Karen is a computer wife. * Narrator: In SpongeBob's House... * SpongeBob: Nancy, is this your patty? * Nancy: No, that's yours. * SpongeBob: Gary, I got a new Karen called, Karen 3 * Gary: Meow. * Patrick: What are you? * Gary: Meow, Gary. * SpongeBob: SpongeBob. * Karen 3: And Karen 3. * Patrick: Karen 3? * SpongeBob: Yes. * All except Gary: Plankton?! * Plankton: We got, huh, Karen 3? * Karen: What did you ask, SpongeBob? * SpongeBob: Karen 3. * Karen: (gasps) Karen 3? But did you owe it?!!! * Plankton: No, SpongeBob's got Karen 3, and I got You and Karen 2. * Karen 2: Karen 3 is not SpongeBob's mate. * SpongeBob: She's not a mate, she's a wife! * Patrick: Karen's Wives and Plankton from the Chum Bucket, hey! THIS IS PATRICK STAR! * Abigail: What do we have here? Nat, where did you put my Krabby Patty? * Nat: Abigail Marge, Karen 3 should believed in those of Karens. * Abigail: Hey! Nat, you made Nathiel cry! * Nathiel: Nat and Abigail's helpers does pranks! cries * Martin: Oh man, Nathiel Waters- Nat and Abigail, you are out, Of The Krusty Krab! * Abigail: Nat, this is embarrasing! whines when Abigail got out of the Krusty Krab. * Nat: I couldn't be a good customer, Abigail, because chocolates were so hated when Tom The Trout fish screamed with this Sponge and a chubby starfish. * Abigail: Oh boy Nat, an award? Yes, from Abigail? Nat, you recognised me!